Finalmente
by Monique Santos
Summary: Porque finalmente ela havia concordado.


James estava entediado. Olhando em volta do salão Comunal da Grifinória aquela tarde, percebeu que havia muita gente ali. Muito mais do que teria em um dia quente e ensolarado assim. Ah, as provas, ele pensou com tristeza, enquanto largava seu livro no chão, ao lado de Remus, que lia avidamente suas anotações de História da Magia, que seria o primeiro exame que eles teriam no dia seguinte, segunda-feira.

Por que ele não estava lá fora aproveitando o dia mesmo? É claro, uma voz irritante em sua mente respondeu, para mostrar para uma certa Monitora Chefe, que você se importa com os estudos, ao contrário do que ela havia jogado na sua cara, na última briga deles, enquanto patrulhavam os corredores. Porque, oh, sim, James Potter era Monitor Chefe também, uma surpresa, ele admitia, mas era bom, pois ele passava ainda mais tempo com sua ruivinha.

Se espreguiçando, olhou para seus amigos. Sirius beijava avidamente Maria McDonnald, melhor amiga de Lily, e sua namorada. É, realmente uma surpresa, afinal, quem iria um dia dizer que Sirius Black, o garoto mais galinha de Hogwarts iria namorar sério alguém?

Ao lado do casal, espremido em seu canto do sofá, estava Peter Pettigrew, dormindo e babando em uma almofada. Aos seus pés, estava Remus, e ao lado deste, estava Lily, escrevendo charmosamente em suas anotações. Charmosamente na opinião de James, claro. Seus amigos diriam avidamente, desesperadamente.

Ao diabos, ele pensou, preciso fazer algo.

-Lily?- ele a chamou. No começo do ano, quando descobriram que iriam ser parceiros de monitoria, selaram um acordo de deixarem as diferenças de lado e serem amigos. Com isso, James podia chama-la pelo seu nome.

-O que é?- respondeu ela, lhe dando um breve olhar, mas voltando logo em seguida para suas anotações.

-Nada não...- ele disse, perdendo a coragem. Fazia tanto tempo que ele havia feito isso com ela pela ultima vez que ele se sentia extremamente nervoso agora.

Cinco minutos depois, ele respira fundo e faz uma nova tentativa.

-Lily?

-Hmm?- respondeu ela, dessa vez nem desviando os olhos de suas anotações.

-Quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?- perguntou novamente ele. Viu Sirius dar uma risada, já antevendo o escândalo.

-Quando?- Lily respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Ah, seilá, agora, denoite, de madrugada, a hora que você quiser.- James diz, dando opções que mais se encaixem no gosto da garota.

Vendo que ela ficou em silêncio, ele pergunta denovo.

-E aí, Lily, topa ou não?

E então, para a surpresa dos amigos, e para o choque absoluto de James, Lily olha bem em seus olhos e anuncia:

-Eu topo.

-Que horas?

-Daqui a meia hora. Preciso guardar minhas coisas.

E dizendo isso, levantou-se, com seu material, e saiu para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Maria acorda do choque, sai do colo de Sirius e vai correndo atrás da amiga, enquanto os garotos começam a rir com James, comemorando, que enfim, ele iria sair com sua ruiva.

No dormitório feminino, Maria começa o interrogatório.

-Você vai mesmo dar uma chance para ele?

-Vou.

-Porque?

-Porque sim.

-Porque sim não, Lily, coopera, por favor.

Lily, rindo da resposta da amiga, diz:

-Você provavelmente notou que James não me chamou para sair esse ano, quase. Decidimos ser amigos, e resolver nossas diferenças. E então eu conheci um James que eu nunca pensei que existisse. E eu confesso que eu estava a espera de um outro convite sim.

-VOCÊ GOSTA DELE!- Maria gritou, surpresa, para em seguida, pular pelo quarto, e abraça-la.

-Pára com o fiasco, Maria, por favor.- disse Lily, muito corada.

-Mas então, o que você vai vestir?

E em seguida foi como se um furacão tivesse passado pelo quarto, eram roupas e sapatos para todo lado, embora Lily ainda afirmasse que ela estava muito bem com a roupa que estava, acabou vestindo o que Maria mandou que ela colocasse.

No final, Lily estava cinco minutos atrasada, e James, que já havia se trocado, caminhava nervoso pela sala comunal, atraindo olhares dos outros, e alguns risos.

-Pontas, se acalma, ela vai vir.

-Sirius, se isso for mais um plano dela e da sua namorada...

E então uma voz soou às suas costas, lhe dando um susto.

-Não James, isso não é um plano para te dar um bolo. E eu já lhe aviso: se você magoar minha amiga, vai se ver comigo. – disse Maria, séria, e ameaçadoramente, para o garoto, que engoliu seco.

-Ela vai vir?- James pergunta, passando a mão em seu cabelo, o bagunçando ainda mais.

-Sim, Potter, eu vou vir.- disse Lily, divertida, atrás dele. James vira-se surpreso e dá um sorriso que derrete Lily. Mas ela, como sempre, nada demostra.

Vestindo um vestido floral, e uma jaqueta jeans curtinha e justa, Lily estava linda. Seus lindos cabelos ruivos, estavam soltos, exatamente do jeito que James mais gostava. E em seus pés, uma sapatilha. Simples, e bela.

-Vamos?- pergunta ela.

-Adeus, pessoal.- diz James, sorrindo como se esse fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Em seguida, ele e Lily se dirigem para fora do Salão comunal, voltando só 7 horas depois, de mãos dadas, e risonhos. Sozinhos no salão comunal, James leva Lily até a escada do dormitório feminino, e a beija docemente, dizendo:

-Boa noite, meu amor.

Ambos vão para seus quartos, onde são, é claro, atacados pelos curiosos amigos. Um minuto depois, a Torre da Grifinória é acordada com os gritos estridentes de Maria, e os berros de "Aleluia, Merlin" de Sirius, Remus e Peter.

O motivo? Finalmente James Potter e Lily Evans estavam namorando.

N/a: Não ficou boa, eu fiz enquanto esperava sair a dica do 4º dia do Pottermore. PORQUE EU PRECISO ENTRAR Enfim, é isso, eu gosto de reviews.

Beijos, até a próxima. Monique.


End file.
